Sam The Hedgehog
REBOOT COMING SOON "Hey there! Name's Sam, Can't wait to learn more about ya!" '- Sam the Hedgehog. '' Sam is a 14 year old, Bubbly, and energenic Blue Hedgehog. She was born and raised in Mobius, but moved to No-Zone to work as a Zone Cop. She is the current work Partner of Zonic the Zone Cop , and helps keep prisoners like EXE, Scourge , and many others under-control. She uses her quick reflexes fighting abilities to take down her enemies. Sam is 2nd Complete FC Zonerz has ever made, and the first one for the Sonic Franchise. Her English voice actor would be Ariana Grande ( Not as Kat xD her normal voice). Creation Sam was basically going to be a Sonic version of Zonerzs' first FC, except with a little different hair and a different name, Original Quite? I'll at least tell you about this first concept however, but be warned, it's very very stupid >->... Her original name was going to be Jade the Hedgehog, She had Blue fur, with long blonde hair and blue tips, her eyes were a sky blue. She also wore a black jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath, white gloves, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes. Like I said, Original, Right? She was supposed to be a love interest for Sonic the Hedgehog. Her backstory? Well the farthest I got was this in a nutshell: She came out of nowhere, Saved Sonic, and he fell in love with her first sight. The End. ... Yeah... This idea however was quickly scrapped as her creator got more into the sonic franchise, and realised how stupid it was. Once this design was scrapped, a big change happened to her physical appearance. The next 3 redesigns were only small changes, then the current design for her had a bigger update. Up until earlier this year Sam was supposed to be a love interest of Sonic the hedgehog. The main idea through all the designs up until her current design, was: Keep it Simple. I had thought that the more simple a sonic character looks, the more it looks like it could be more official. Before I say what it is, I'm just saying that this next thought has not been entirely scrapped; When Sam was a child, she had gotten partially roboticized on her left hand and the three hair thingies in front. This thought was made so that it would give a bit of a better reason why people like Sonic or Sally doubt her abilities to protect herself. It at least gave a little more logical reason (?) Sam's first design has been wroked into the final design for Trinity the Cat, if you look, there are some obvious resemblents, and less for others. Basics 'Nicknames: '''Sam, Sammi, Giggles '''Powers: '''Ability to disrupt electronics ( only with special pair of gloves) '''Abilities: '''Gymnastics, shooting accuracy, Hand-to-hand combat, Fluent in Japanese and English, Flexibiltiy, sharp reflexes '''Forms: '''None '''Likes: '''Excitment, helping, video games, coffee, running, No Zone, being a Zone Cop, Singing, Airboarding, Seeing new places, Sunshine, Having Fun, Laughing '''Dislikes: '''Eggman, stereotypers, bullies, being alone, swatbots, bright flashes, not being able to feel the ground under her, being bullied, Divas, EXE, Being cooped up in one place too long, People thinking she's Sonic's sister or thinking that she is somehow related to Sonic, ending up being a damsel is distress, falling '''Love Interest: 'Zonic '''Career: '''Zone Cop '''Personality: '''Optimistic, Troller, energenic, cocky, headstrong, nerd & geeky at times, friendly, hot-headed, impaitient, loyal, trustworthy, carefree at times, gets distracted easily when bored, Somewhat Random, Show-off at times, Competetive, '''Theme Song: ''What I'm Made Of - Crush 40'' Favorite Song: ''Servant of Evil - Rin and Len Kagamine'' Outfit: 'Red and white jersey,light blue shorts, and red tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves; Or, Zone Cop Uniform '''Weaknesses: '''Sam is a little clostrophobic, Not enough to stop her from what she's doing, but enough to make her uncomfortable. Sam has to feel some kind of solid ground underneath her, if something happens suddenly and she doesn't have any footing, she will have a panic attack; the reason for this fear is because of how she got her amnesia. (by the ground suddenly capsizing underneath her and hitting her head) Sam is highly social, so when she is alone for a long time, she will start developing feelings that people may not care about here anymore. Even though a scenario where something like that happens has little chance of happening, she still has the fear. Sam can be hurt by guns, swords, cuts, bones breaking, etc. Just as well as any other person can. She's not a god. Basic Stats Relationships Zonic the Zone Cop Sam and Zonic first met when Sam was 4 and Zonic was 5. They became close friends along with Zector, Zespio, and Light. They were seperated a few years later when Dr. Eggman tried to roboticize Mobius. After this Zonic thought that she had been completely roboticized, and was destroyed in one of the factories. Sam later encountered Zonic breifly while he was trying to track down EXE. They didn't recognize each other, however Zonic had a bit of a suspicious feeling. Zonic only completely recognized her when she joined the Zone Cops and became his partner. Sam was a little bit slower on remembering though because of her amnesia, it was harder to remember her childhood. Even though she couldn't remember him, Sam still tried to be as friendly as she would be with anyone else, even though his annoyance with her was obvious. They became friends again, and rub off on each others' personality. Eventually, Sam starts to develop Romantic feelings towards him, she tends to be quite shy about it though and tries to keep it a secret for as long as she can. Light the Hedgehog Although at first Sam was very suspicious about Light, Sam and Light are now good friends, at times almost like sisters! and even though she is the older of the two, acts quite childish at times. Her and Light have quite a bit in common, and they're favorite thing to do when they're bored, is to annoy Zonic. They were both friends since kids, and love to have prank wars against each other. They both respect each other and would help each other through any problems. Trinity the Cat Trinity was always been the Diva/ Rich Girl. Trinity tended to bully Sam, even though it was mainly verbal, sometimes she got out of hand and it broke out in a fight between the two. Trinity was a bit jealous of Sam and of how she has friends so easily, and she didn't. Sam had offered to stop the fighting and to become friends, to be denied every time. Sam had lost most respect for her, and didn't really try to become friends with her, and tried her best to ignore her verbal abuse. However most of this bullying happened while Sam was still on Mobius. Once Sam moves to No Zone. Because of Sam being able to mature and learning to ignore the insults, Trinity realizes that and starts to respect it, she began talking to Sam a little more often and less mean, they both soon found out that they were both real nice people once you get to know them. When Sam realized that Trinity was trying to be nicer, it was hard for her to be friendly and accept it because of how many times she was bullied and denied friendship before. Eventually she does start to like Trinity and they become close friends. EXE Sam and EXE are enemies. Although they're enemies she does respect his ability to think things through, and not to forget details very easily. The only "Conversation" that the two ever have, are just little squabbles with sarcasm and some insults here and there. She does however sometimes enjoy fighting him, because it's challenging. Zhylee the Tiger Sam respects her and see's potential in her. Sam is also friends with her an dhelps her train and learn, Sam has also noticed that whenever her and Zhylee are studying together or just hanging out, a new side of her some out and it's a bubbly and fun personality. Sam respects her and forgives her for her mistakes when she gets mislead by others. Backstory Sam grew up on Mobius Prime with her parents and few friends. When she was around 6 her father had left with some friends of his on a horse ride, and were later reported missing. Things continued to go downhill afterwards. Only a few months after the dissappearence of her father, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) attacked Mobius, trying to roboticize it. Her mother had been captured, while her and two of her friends (Young Zonic and LightLight The Hedgehog) had been running through the woods trying to escape some swatbots. The three of them were all running, when one of Sams' legs got tangled in some vines on the ground. She started panicking because of the swatbots were closing in and she was stuck. Which only tangled herself up more. Zonic tried to help her by cutting her legs free with a pocket knife. There were only a few more vines when the swatbots caught up to them, Zonic tried to grab Sam and run, but she was grabbed around the waist by one of the bots. She was thrown into a cage, and started to black out, while watching her friends escape back to No Zone. She woke up only a few hours later, when one of the swatbots had a malfunction, and went on a frenzy flailing and running into the others. She noticed a small space in between the bars of the cage, she scooted over to it while the bots were distracted. She then quickly started to run away as fast as she could from the swatbots, not realizing that they tracked things going at extreme speeds. While running through the forest, some of the more wet ground beneath her capsized and she fell into what seemed like a small cave and hit her head on several rocks. She had escaped the Swatbots, but just barely. When she got out she realized that when she had hit her head, she had gotten some kind of amnesia, she could remember who she was but it took time for her to remember things like her friends and family. She had ended up in a close by kingdom called Macendae, where a young man named Will took her in. When she was 10, she started to get more curious about her surroundings and started exploring, and she soon stumbled upon Knothole villiage, where she met Sonic and all of his friends. She stayed there and helped out around Knothole for the next few years, and she always loved to go on missions, and started to go on more as she got older. Not too long after she had turned 14, she ran into Zonic , Zespio and Zector . However, due to her amnesia (did I spell that right?) she could not remember that her and Zonic used to be friends. Zonic, didn't recognize her either, he thought that Sam was roboticized and just shoved her to the back of his memory and moved on. She helped them out looking for EXE . An advanced substance that can take control of peoples bodies and manipulate his surroundings. After helping she moved to No-Zone and became a Zone Cop, and is now Zonic's partner. Mary Sue Results 1) great job!your character is very original,and well thought out!Good job,you managed to create an original,well balanced, character :). 2) Your Character is Just Right! Your character doesn't need to be changed 3) 20-40~Congrats your character has almost no traces of a Mary-Sue! Good luck as your character should be successful!! (I got 28 points) Quotes "Thank you for that wonderful cliche Gandalf, but I'm just going to continue walking now." -'' to someone who says she "shall not pass" "Man! How tight do you make these things? These cuffs are going to give me a rash..." "In English?" ''- when someone says something in a very complex way'' "That's Korean, I'' ''know Japenese." ''- when asked to read a sign in Korean'' "Sooo... Do you ever smile? Ever? Maybe even a smirk? No? Ok." ''- to Zonic'' "Exequo-whaty-what?" ''-when first learning about EXE'' "Man since when was the ARK so big? My legs are gonna give out soon." ''- Exploring Space Colony ARK'' "Well, that's a depressing thought." ''- when someone looks at something in a negative way'' "''Smile? Why should I smile?" ''- depressed "Thanks for stating the obvious, now please, tell me something I don't know." Trivia *Sam is not related to Sonic or Amy family-wise, however, I am aware that she does look like them, but she is my first Sonic character and no character or person is perfect, Im not going to change her. *Sam has gone through 7 redesigns *Her original name was going to be Jade *Her first design has been reused and is currently in the process of becoming a character in itself *Before joining the Zone Cops, Sam had never used any type of gun *The Belt Thing (lol totally what it's called xP) On her shorts were inspired by the Vocaloids' *Ever since she joined the Zone Cops, Sam hardly uses her speed for running, she mainly uses it for fast attacks in hand-to-hand combat *When Sam first ran into Sonic she first thought that he was Zonic, due to the fact that they look alike, and all she could remember at the time was what her old friend looked like *Sam (V3) was originally going to have roboticized parts of her hair and her right hand *Sam is not capable of turning into a ball *Sam cannot Spindash *Sam and Sally are Rivals *If left alone for too long, (2 weeks- Longer) Sam will start to feel uncared about *Warden Zobotnik made Sam, Zonic's partner, without any input from him *Sam was originally going to be a love interest of Sonic the hedgehog *Sam is often underestimated by Sonic and Sally of her capabilities to protect herself, this is one of the reasons she went to No Zone *Sam went to No Zone because she wanted to start over, and show people that she can take care of herself, and doesn't need to be treated like a child *Sam loves to play pranks *One of Sam's child designs, was supposed to be partially roboticized, to have a bit of a better reason to have Sonic and Sally underestimate her. This idea is still being thought about *Sam only accepts praise from certain people, otherwise she'll just shrug it off. She feels the best when she acheives some sort of praise from Zonic, he's the one who teaches her the most about No Zone and the Zone Cops. Even if it's just a simple nod, she'll feel a bit better *Besides Airboarding, Sam loves to play basketball *Sam has reading glasses *'''Sam no longer has a special ability like Superspeed, Super strength, Flight etc. *Sam's Quills are naturally curly but she doesnt like them like that so she tends to straighten them, she only lets then be curly for special occasions Gallery Base 152 by sparbases-d6e9cpl.png|Current Design (V5) made with base Sam teh hedgehurg.png|Sam, Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree (Thank you so much ^^ ) tablet_sam_by_lilriss157-d73lro4.png|Drawn w/ my new tablet New Cop design.png|new design, used a base cause i forgot my cable for my tablet at my friends' house ;-; Doodle (2).png|A quick doodle Happy V-Day!!.png|Something i made for Valentines day ^^' No-Zone Sam.png|No-Zone Casual Wear Ipad 11-13 299.PNG|Kiddie ( Don't ask about the sonic doll, just don't xD) base used base_117_by_sparbases-d5m402q.png|Masquerade Outfit, base used hand_drawn_zonic_by_lilriss157-d6jgqvg.jpg|Hand Drawn Zonic (Original picture Belongs to lujji)|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Zonic_the_Zone_Cop Doodel.png|This was a doodle sitting in my math journal for 6 weeks (?) and I decided to color it. Sam sprite.png|A sprite attempt Hey! I'm alive!.png|Genderbendiness Happy Easter 2014!.png|Well, I say it's time I actually make something so, HAPPY EASTER!! Sam-Sonic Boom.png|This is late, but better late than never I guess xD Panel.jpg|Just a Panel Sketchety-Sketch.png|Yeah i was bored Sams' current design.png|Felt like drawing her to relieve some stress The Yard (2).png|I drew this while coming out of an art block, I dont like the background too much but meh, nothing is perfect Doodle.jpg|This was a quick doddle when I was at my friends' house Lil Doodle.jpg|Found this in my sketchbook... ya xD Looking through my sketchbook.jpg|Again, found it in my sketchbook xD V7.png|A sketch of her Version 7 Design First Design, first Sonic Pic.png|My first Sonic Picture Ever, Base belongs to the original owner Jade (Sam V1).png|A redraw of her first design Versions of Sam.png|All of her physical redesigns (so far..?) Sam's current.png|Her V8 from the versions picture Dare 2.PNG|From the Ask EXE Page/Picture Sam doodle.png|Just a quickie, Its probably all Im gonna be uploading cuz of le thunderstorms are distracting .o. Hey lazy.png|Woah, long time no draw! XD This is a quick yet very true draw xD Curly-Cue.png|EXE cant get all the spotlight! XD so have a 5-yr old Sam with her Curly mess of quills! XD Dare 12.PNG Dare 11.PNG Sicky Doodle.png|I needed to get some fluffy warm stuff out of my system, so I doodled... Dats Zonic BTW *goes to sit in corner* Hair meme.png|Stress reliever XD and poking fun at lookalikes XD Doodle.png|Just a doodle. Nothin much SamSam.png|Yay updated XD and I figured out how to make transparent pictures .o. YAY! XD Redesign?.jpg|Been thinking of a redesign, idk if this is it, Ill be playing around with it but keep you guys update, if you have any suggestions dont hesitate to say them! ^^ Concept2.jpg|Concept 2 A second concept for a redesign, again leave any suggestions in le comment section, or if you prefer her to keep her old design, just say ^^ dresss doodles.png|Just some doodle I recently finished, nothing much Christmas Sam.png|Uhh yeah XD Merry Christmas!! Doodle of Samss.png|Geez, like, how did I draw this well, srsly I havent drawn a Sonic chara in what feels like months (cuz it probably has been months) Doodlesss.png|More Sam doodles!!! I cant draw dresses ;;3;; Blu Bae.png|#Human! #Dontpokeme doodle1.png|freckled bby now wit new bangs! Yo redesign.png|Ye, redesign Question/ Dares HOLD UP A SECOND THERE!!'' \I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING NEW ASKS OR DARES. ''' I've been overwhelmed with quite alot of them, and I just need a break, I'll be finishing up the ones I already have, but then that will be it, and I will not be re-opening them. So please dont ask in the comments about them. It's been great doing this guys!!! Thanks for all of the wonderful asks!! ^^ ''THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!!~ Ask or Dare Sam.png|This is REALLY overdue, I made this back in I think early April, so ya that's why it looks old Ask 1.PNG|Asked by Amartely11 on DA Ask Sam 2.PNG|Yeh, this was Awkward. Asked by Amartely11 on DA Ask Sam 3.PNG|Yep. Asked by GreatWolf-San Dare 1.png|Erm... Yeh... Dared by midnightthecat1234 on DA Dare 2 (For Sam).PNG|Dared by pinpale on DA. Come on guys who DOESN'T want to hug Shadow? Dare 3 (for Sam!).PNG|Yep. Dared by pikatwig from DA Ask and a Dare 4(for Sam).PNG|Mow. Asked AND Dared by pikatwig from DA Dare 5 (for sam).PNG|Poor EXE, dared by pikatwig from DA Ask Sam 5.PNG|yep. Asked by pikatwig from DA Dare Sam 6.PNG|I totally di dnot use this as an excuse to draw Sam in random outfits. Totally didn't. Dared by pikatwig from DA Dare Sam 7.PNG|Dem glasses tho Dare Sam 8.PNG|Dared by Tesla-That-Hedgehog on DA A.K.A Alphonse Uprising Dare 9.PNG|The Ships are coming.... XD Dared by Zapor888 Ask Sam 6.PNG|Zonic's a stick in the mud Dx Asked by Pikatwig from DA Dare 10.PNG|^^ This was fun drawing them! Dared by Pikatwig from DA Dare Sam 11.PNG|Yep. XD Asked by land24 from DA Dare Sam 12.PNG|Couldnt think of anything for a conversation. Explaining Words. Dared by Tesla-That-Hedgehog from DA A.K.A Alphonse Uprising from the Wiki Dare 13.png|I...I'm sorry, but I had to guys. It was no use. Asked by Serix-RehaChan from DA a.k.a AngelFlames from the wiki Dare Sam 14.PNG|No she doesnt have superspeed. I was just lazy. EXE is very confused. XD Dared by RagetheHedgehog Ask 19.PNG|Asked by Pikatwig from DA Dare 16.PNG|X3 Dared by Ravoka67 Ask 8 and Dare 17.PNG|Lia's fun to draw .3. Asked and dared by Skimill123 Dare 18.PNG|YAY. I AM ALIVE! XD This was a fun one .o. Asked/dared by pikatwig on DA Dare 19.PNG|Oh how I love that Im american XD Dared by Ragethehedgehog Ask 10.jpg|asked by pikatwig from DA dare_20_by_lilriss157-d8hwp9j.jpg|yeh Ask 10.PNG|Just finishing the asks up Dare 21.PNG|lol yay! I finished another! XD And I finally got a chance to draw Sam (the rabbit) !! He's honestly a character Ive wanted to draw for a long while now, Im glad I got to, but I feel I messed up his hair X'D Dare 24.PNG|Um idk if I got your character right, sry, but I didnt exactly have much to work off of besides your desc and a pixel-art soo... Sorry if it's not alot how he looks!! ^^' Category:Female Category:Hedgehog Category:Good Category:Teenager Category:Speed type characters Category:Blue Category:Heroes Category:Under Construction Category:Friendly Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Hero Category:Fast Runner Category:Young Category:Girl Category:Protagonist Category:Has a love interest Category:Crush on someone Category:Unfinished pages Category:Zone Cop Category:Tomboy Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Teen Category:Work in progress Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pure Good Category:Nice Category:Cocky Category:Smart Category:Loyal Characters Category:Mobian